Sailor Elements
by DiamondAir
Summary: Harry Potter in haveing a normal day when he runs into a cat. From there his whole life gets crazy. He one of four Terran guards-in-Training when the Silver Millenium was destroyed. Now he has been reawoken. Time to find the Terran Prince


**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or Sailor Moon. Sailor Air, Fire, Water, and Earth I do own. And their abilities. But jut the sailor forms for them. Rowling owns the original characters for them. Ah heck. I'm starting to sound like my brother after we talk about stories we write.**

**Moving on. I hope that you enjoy.**

**Sailor Elements – Chapter One**

Harry sat on the swing in the park. Harry jerked his leg away as he felt something rub against his leg. Upon looking down he saw a black cart rubbing against his leg. It was purring so hard that it was trembling. Smiling slightly Harry bent down and picked it up. Holding it in front of him he looked at it… and almost dropped it.

It had the symbol of the legendary Moon Kingdom on its forehead. The upturned crescent. The cat started trying to rub its head against his hands and Harry chuckled. He set the cat down on his lap and started to pet it.

Almost instantly he sighed as he spotted Dudley walking home. He lifted the cat out of his lap, set it on the ground, and turned for the Dursley's house.

When his back was turned the cat started to follow him.

Harry jerked into a sitting position as something scratched at his window. Two black claws were struggling to find a grip on the window sill. Harry quickly opened the window and grabbed the cat. He set it down on his desk and closed the window again.

"Mr. Harry Potter," The cat said. "I am called Luna. I am here to represent the Prince of Earth. You are one of his fighters. The warrior of Air."

"Is this a joke that the twins are pulling?" Harry asked.

"No." Luna said unperturbed. "You are the last of the four to be found. Your power has been blocked by terran magic. It is unbefitting for one of your station to be abused by people such as these."

"Prove that this isn't a hallucination." Harry said.

Luna sighed and looked at an empty spot on the desk. Golden light fell from the mark on her forehead and where it landed on the desk a silver necklace appeared. "Put this on and say Air Power."

Harry, though still suspicious, decided to humor the cat. He slipped the necklace over his head and grabbed the pendant. "Air Power." He was instantly surrounded by white light and felt his body change. He felt his hair grow out and whip around his face and felt his clothes change.

The flash of silver light lasted for only a second, but it felt like much longer. When Harry could see again he looked into the mirror inside of his closet door, and gasped. He wore a golden V-like tiara with a silver stone in the center. He wore an old sailor uniform… but it was for a girl. Then he noticed what had changed. He had become a girl, with free flowing hair that reached down to his knees.

"This has got to be a sick joke." Harry said in a voice that was slightly more feminine then before.

"This is no joke." Luna said. "You are Sailor Air, one of four defenders of Earth."

Harry looked at his reflection again. He wore silver boots, a silver mini-skirt, white gloves that went past his elbows with silver bands around the edge, a gold bow on his chest, a gold bow on his back just above his skirt, and a silver mini-cape. Oh, as well as a round silver tear-shaped gem on the bow on his chest and a plain silver choker.

"I really am a warrior?" Harry asked.

"The correct term is Sailor Scout, but yes. You are a warrior." Luna said. "You were the last line of defense if the other Sailor Scouts couldn't keep evil away from the Earth, and the first line of defense when the evil came from the Earth."

"Like Voldemort?" Harry asked.

"Yes, exactly like Voldemort." Luna said.

"Who are the other people?" Harry asked.

"Longbottom, Neville is Sailor Earth, Lovegood, Luna is Sailor Water, and Granger, Hermione is Sailor Fire." Luna said. "The protectors are all attracted to each other before their time to awaken was. It never stayed with a particular family, though the protectors were always close to the friends or family to the Terran royal family."

"But I'm not friends with Neville and Luna." Harry said.

"That would be because someone or something was blocking your feelings." Luna said. "The moment you transformed they were removed."

Harry went to the window to think. He stared out at the dark street. True he had felt connected to those two, but something, some feeling, had made him nervous around them and made him want to keep his distance. As he stared out at the dark street some of the darkness coalesced into figures. Figures with white skull masks.

"Death Eaters." Harry said and opened the window. He jumped out and landed on the ground. The Death Eaters walked up to the Dursley's house. "Stop right there." Harry said and continued on by what felt like a buried memory. "You are violating the rules of the prince. Leave this place peacefully and you will come to no harm."

"Look at the bwave wittle girlly." A teaseing voice said. Harry instantly connected it to Bellatrix Lestrange.

"This is your final warning, vacate peacefully or be harmed." Harry said.

"Out of the way girl." Another dark figure said. Harry didn't recognize this voice though.

"That was your final chance." Harry said. "In the name of the Terran Royal Family I will punish you."

"Enough games." Lucius Malfoy snarled. "Avada Kedavra."

Harry dodged the jet of green light and reached for his wand. Only it wasn't there. "Reach for your power." Luna called from the wondow.

Harry reached for his magic but felt something overpower it. This power felt like the air itself. Words came to his mind. Two words that would trigger some of this power. "Air Symphony." With a sound like wind blowing through a cave silvery wind slammed into the Death Eaters. They flew back a few feet.

Three people appeared behind them. "You were warned." One of them said. A street light flickered revealing the three people for a moment. Two had brown hair and one had blond hair. The two brown hairs had different styles. One was bushy and down the middle of her back, while the other ones was straight and down to her shoulders.

The blonds uniform was ocean blue where his was silver and sky blue where his was gold. The bushy browns hair was ruby where his was silver and bright yellow where his was gold. The final browns uniform was emerald where his was silver and brown where his was gold.

"I am here representing the terran prince, Sailor Water." The blond said.

"I am here representing the terran prince, Sailor Fire." The bushy brown said.

"I am here representing the terran prince, Sailor Earth." The short haired brown one said.

"I am here representing the terran prince, Sailor Air." Harry said. This whole set up felt right. All that was missing was a person who was supposed to be behind them for them to protect. "Leave this place peacefully and live."

"You think a mere legend will scare us away?" Bellatrix laughed. "If there is anyone who deserves the throne it is the Dark Lord. Not some filthy little mudbloods like you."

"Whoever said that we were muggleborn?" Harry asked.

"Enough talk." Lucius snarled. "Avada Kedavra." Again the jet of green light shot out of his wand. "Give us Potter and you girls shall be allowed to live."

"That is not going to work." Sailor Fire said shortly. "Fire Rhapsody." A short burst of fire shot out of her outstretched hand and engulfed the Death Eaters. It was banished almost the instant it touched them.

"Earth Orchestra." Sailor Earth said. Rocks started to fall out of the sky and burry the Death Eaters.

"Water Triad." Sailor Water said and a jet of water joined the rocks in burying the DE's. The De's dissaperated.

"Excellent work." Luna called from her perch on the window sill. Harry looked at the other three warriors. Fire's uniform dissolved into flames, Earth's into gravel, and Water's into water. They revealed Neville, Hermione, and Luna. Harry followed suit and let his uniform fade. It dissolved into wind. He looked down and saw his normal body.

"Disorienting isn't it?" Neville asked.

"That's not the word that I would use." Harry replied. He barely caught Hermione as she threw herself onto his back. "Who are you and what have you done with Hermione?" Harry asked.

"It's the bindings that have fallen off." Hermione said. "Someone has been going around and blocking all those with true terran magic."

"Which means someone with the knowledge that the Silver Millennium myth is real, and wants to keep it a myth." Luna said.

"This is going to be confusing." Harry said. "From now on cat Luna is Kitty and Luna is Luna."

"Yep he definitely had personality blocks on." Neville said. At Harry's confused look he continued. "From what we can figure Luna and I didn't have many blocks, but you and Hermione had major ones. Hermione has a studious personality of course, but she is also very child-like. She likes to play around. You however seem to have had major blocks on. You were very serious, no not Black, but now you are teasing. It is extremely difficult to place blocks that switch a personality."

"You sure that you're not the one who is smart?" Harry asked.

"No Hermione just explained the basics to me earlier." Neville said.

"We need to go." Kitty said. "If you could just get into a circle, we shall be on our way."

"Yeah," Harry said. "Like we can get anywhere by getting in a circle. Where are we going anyways?"

"We are going to Japan." Kitty said.

"I can _TOTALLY_ see how getting in a circle can get us to… wait what?" Harry said.

"Were going to Japan?" Hermione said.

"Wait, let's go to Olivanders first." Harry said. The other four looked at him. "I just feel like that is the first place we need to be. Like there is something there for us to get."

"True." Neville said. "Let's get some money and pay him a visit."

"Get in a circle." Kitty said. "Only the leader of the Terran Guards can perform this bit of magic. Potter-kun, you need to say Sailor Teleport."

"Wait I'm the leader of the Terran Guards?" Harry said.

"Yes." Kitty said.

"I wish you could choose a more opportune time to say things like that." Harry grumbled. Sailor Teleport." Just to be sure Harry kept a firm picture of Gringott's in his mind.

They appeared in the center of a closing bank. "Wait." Neville said. "Could we withdraw some money real quick."

"Give us a reason not to kick you out right now?" One of the goblins asked.

"Because the time is coming." Kitty said stepping out from the circle. "The prince is reborn and shall soon take his throne back. These four are his guards."

"Aren't the guards the shitennou?" Another goblin asked.

"It was, but now it is the elements turn to take over guardianship. They were being trained when they were killed in their duty."

"Very well, we shall change the account to their names." Yet another goblin said.

"We need your name, element, and some of your blood." A goblin said that had gotten up behind the counter.

"Harry Potter, Air." Harry said before grabbing the proffered knife and cutting the inside of his right thumb to allow a drop of blood to fall into a bowl that was quickly placed under his hand. The blood boiled for a moment before revealing a silver key. The goblin grabbed the key and handed it to Harry who placed it on his necklace next to his transforming crystal.

When Harry backed down Hermione stepped up. "Hermione Granger, Fire." Hermione copied what Harry did and placed her ruby key next to her transforming crystal.

Neville went up. "Neville Longbottom, Earth." His key was emerald.

Luna went up. "Luna Lovegood, Water." Her key was sapphire.

"Your four vaults have been joined into a single vault for you four to use. Since you four are guards, you full access to it." The goblin said. "We also have withdrawn about 300 Galleons each."

"Thank you." Harry said and led the others outside. They walked down the nearly deserted Diagon Alley, and entered Olivanders.

"Mr. Olivander we are here to pick new wands. Our won't work for us." Neville said.

"The only reason that they won't work for you is if your magical cores have changed so much that they are no longer compatible with your wands." Olivander said. "Prove it."

Neville pulled out his wand. "Lumos." A faint light appeared on the tip of his wand before it shattered.

"Yes, you definitely need a new wand." Olivander said. He left the room and came back with a crystal mirror. "This is a reading mirror. I like doing the other way for first timers but if a new wand is needed then this would tell me what is needed."

Harry took the mirror first. It glowed silver and when the glow faded a tornado formed in the mirror, followed by a hurricane, followed by a tree bending over in the wind, and finally a triangle appeared.

Hermione took the mirror and it glowed ruby. The glow was taken over with a candle flame, which was taken over with a forest fire, which was finally taken over with an upside down triangle.

Luna took the mirror and it glowed sapphire. The glow was taken over by a waterfall, which was taken over by a river, which was taken over by a ocean which was finally taken over by a triangle with a horizontal line halfway up it.

Neville finally took the mirror and it glowed emerald. The glow was taken over by a picture of a cliff, which was taken over by a mountain which was finally taken over by an upside down triangle with a horizontal line halfway up it.

"Oh my." Olivander said. "These powers are not compatible with any wands that I have made. Fortunately I do have wands that are compatible with you though I didn't make them." He disappeared into the back and came back with 14 boxes. "Four of these are yours, but wherever you are going you will run into the other scouts and the prince. These other ten boxes are for them. The symbols that you four saw correspond with the symbols one the boxes."

"Why do you have these wands?" Hermione asked.

"They were left with my family when the moon kingdom fell." Olivander said. "They appeared the day it fell so maybe they were sent to us to keep for later. It appears so now."

The four grabbed the boxes with the same symbols that appeared in the crystal mirror. Harry's wand was transparent and looked like it was made out of the wind, Hermione's wand was ruby and looked like it was made out of fire, Luna's wand looked like it was made out of water, and Neville's wand was made up out of dirt and bits of leaves.

"Take these other boxes with you." Olivander said pushing the ten towards them. "I have a feeling that you will be running into everyone else soon enough." Harry took the other boxes and they left the shop.

By now the Alley was deserted. "Time to go." Luna-kitty said. "The prince needs your help."

The four got into a circle around Luna-kitty. "Sailor Teleport." Harry called out and they disappeared.

**Anyways, I hope that you enjoyed it. I will be getting the Wizarding Circles book out soon. Just a few wrinkles that I want to smooth out.**

**See ya in the next installment. Oh yeah, theoretical question here. What do you think would happen if a time turner was broken? I might use it for one of my stories. Anyone can answer.**

**One more thing. REVIEW! Please?**


End file.
